It is known to water plants by inserting water into the soil using a pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,948 is a prior art patent that shows a soil insertable watering device. The problem with the prior art and with watering in general is that water runs off and evaporates so that plants quickly dry out. To maintain plants at a peak of health frequent re-watering is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,998 discloses a water absorbent polymer that improves watering by preventing run off and by making water available as it is needed. A problem with this polymer is that it is difficult to inject because of its viscosity. Currently polymer based systems are used either by planting the dry polymer with the plant or by injecting it with large agriculture equipment such as might be used on a golf course.
Thus it can be seen that there is a need for improved apparatus and method to hand water plants.